


f u kyle

by Nobodystentacle



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodystentacle/pseuds/Nobodystentacle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>f u</p>
            </blockquote>





	f u kyle

Kyle and mimi at asagao academy

*SLAMPY 15 has entered the chat room*  
*Ibkhater has entered the chat room*  
Slampy15: hi  
Ibkhater: hi  
Slampy15: its late why are you on  
Ibkhater: you keep forgetting I live to suffer  
Ibkhater: wait why the hell are you on late  
Ibkhater: eh syrup boy answer me  
Ibkhater: imma beat ur ass if u don't answer me  
*Earthgerbil has entered the chat room*  
Earthgerbil: oh looks like I arrived in the middle of a lovers quaral.  
*Earthgerbil grabs popcorn*  
Ibkhater: your a dick  
Slampy15: WHERE NOT DATING  
earthgerbil: hehe  
Slampy15: *middlefinger*  
earthgerbil: worth it  
Ibkhater: back to the point at hand. WHY THE HELL ARE U UP SLAMPY  
*Slampy15 runs away*  
Ibkhater: don't u run from me u little shit  
Earthgerbil:lol  
Ibkhater: *middle finger*  
Earthgerbil: hey I never asked. What's your name mean?  
Ibkhater: I hate Itty bitty kittys  
Ibkhater: my family works for the company and it's ruined my life  
Earthgerbil:well that suxs  
Slampy15: I have returned   
Slampy15: with chips  
Earthgerbil: I have a friend who realy likes ibks   
Earthgerbil: also welcome back to the land of ur about to get yelled at Slampy  
Ibkhater: DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME U BEAR  
slampy15: oh no the wrath of a kitty has been set upon me. the horror THE HOROR  
*Saltypeanut has entered the chat room*  
Ibkhater: Im not a kitty asshole  
*Slampy15 pets the angry kitty*  
Ibkhater: fuck u  
*Ibkhater has changed there name to bearmurderer*  
Bearmurderer: ur lucky its past cerfuw or ud be a black bear by now  
Slampy15: come at me bitch  
Saltypeanut: Ooooo shots fired  
Bearmurderer: thats it ur dead  
Earthgerbil: salt come to my room so we can watch the love grow stronger together  
Bearmurderer:...  
Saltypeanut: k be there in a few  
Bearmurderer: dammit my neibours yelling about something again  
Bearmurderer: what the fuck   
Bearmurderer: did she just say bird  
Bearmurderer: we cant have birds in our dorms? Omg this is the perfect opportunity  
Bearmurderer: I can get the bitch expelled with this  
Earthgerbil: I have aquired a peanut  
Earhtgerbil: oh fuck  
Earthgerbil: IBKHATER IS MIMI?!?!  
Earhtgerbil: we have to go save hana  
Slampy15: whos hana  
Saltypeanut: hey its ibklover. I'll go distract her you guys help hana  
Slampy15: WHOS HANA  
*Saltypeanut, earthgerbil have left the chatroom  
Slampy15: dammit now Im all alone  
Bearmurderer: no ur not  
Slampy15: I thought u left to get someone expelled  
Bearmurderer: nope  
Bearmurderer: just wanted those guys gone  
Slampy15: y  
Bearmurderer: because then they wont know Im coming to ur room to beat u up  
Bearmurderer: they think Im going towerd the faculty building so theyll look over there   
Bearmurderer: and hana does sound like she needs some help I there  
Slampy15: no one told me who hana is?  
Bearmurderer: shes the new girl. I hate her. But she's friends with those boys so whatever  
Slampy15: ahh but she looks nice  
Bearmurderer: Ill be at ur room in a few to tell u all the reasons to hate her  
*Bearmurderer has left the chatroom*  
*Nobody has entered the chat room*  
Nobody: oh this should be fun to watch  
*nobody has left the chat room*  
*totalynotshane has entered the chatroom*  
Totalynotshane: great   
Totalynotshane: I guess Ill go tell the idiots thy dont have to look for her  
*totalynotshane has left the chatroom*


End file.
